


东归鸟

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	东归鸟

我年轻时曾在异国的某所大学任教职，在那时结交了一位朋友。

我的朋友也是位教师，年纪颇轻却早早有了一番成就，令我这个老人颇为汗颜。他在校常穿一身利落套装，戴金丝眼镜，为人亲切和善、阳光健谈，颇受人们，尤其女士们的欢迎，这点与我简直天差地别。我也曾酒后向他吐露真心，大表羡慕嫉妒之情，他却只是捻着酒杯微笑不语，并将威士忌毫不留情地注入我的空杯。

我承认我的酒品并不太好，而他乐得看我笑话。

我与这位差异颇多的朋友相识，只因我们皆为『异乡人』。尽管这东方之国本地住民看起来与我们并无二致，但同乡人之间总有一种奇妙的磁场。在学校举办的一场酒会上，我的目光就被他牢牢吸引。他确实有一副好皮囊，彬彬有礼流转于人群之间，随手一招便引来一片欢声笑语，最后却立于我面前。那一刻我心底涌上一种难以形容的强大情感，与他对上目光时却都化于窘迫，几乎逃也似的离开了会场。

再次相遇就是在校园里了。他虽任教于理科，身上却总带着一种忧伤浪漫的诗人般的梦幻，让人想起19世纪的巴黎。他对此地风俗故事的熟识又赋予他一丝神秘而诡异的气质。这两点都被他用开朗活跃的外表掩盖起来，只有疲倦或与熟识之人交谈时才露出一些端倪。

 

我们初识不久便打得火热，处处黏在一起，常常入夜后共赴银座的酒吧痛饮。有时也去他的住所，一处宽阔大宅，着实让我羡慕不已。我们常坐在檐廊上靠着矮几喝酒。他真是切切实实融入了这异国，俨然一副平安年间放荡贵族的样子，穿一件单薄和服褂子，随意露出大片胸膛，细瘦且骨节突出的手臂从宽大袍袖里支棱出来。

他的皮肤在月光之下晶莹透亮如同美玉。

我将我冲动的狎昵之举归咎于清酒、月亮和夜晚未散尽的暑毒。我昏头昏脑不敢抬眼，视线里便只剩下酱褐色的矮几、放着小沙丁鱼干的浅碟和一只偶来作乱的手。这只手刚把一片鱼干送进主人嘴里，此刻正静静地搁在膝上，指间隐隐约约有一点乌黑。

是细小的沙丁鱼的眼睛。将那黑点用舌吞食而下的一瞬间，我确认到。

我由此而徐徐向上直到腕骨，这次却是痣了。我只得空留一个看不见的印记在那里。

男人说话的声音不知何时停止了，只在我最初握他的手的时候微微颤抖了一下，之后便再无动静。这无疑助长了我酒后放纵的火焰，我跪在他身前，着迷地寻找他身上的每一个黑色印记。恍惚间我似乎回到孩童时代，在家乡的山林间找到一处破败的庙宇，庙里仅供着一座泥胎观音像，在衰败坍落的黑暗之中散发出珠玉般莹洁的光。我日日跪在他面前或沉默或低语，或只望着他星星点点剥落出泥胎的身体。我以无关宗教的、孩童一般赤诚的爱供奉着我的观音，却不知这对他是虔诚还是亵渎。

我小心而虔诚地亲吻着他，脑海里念诵着我所知晓的，不多的经文和圣歌，怀着最卑微和胆怯的心情祈求不同宗教的神灵能宽恕我的恶行。

我的吻终于落到他脸颊上。我胆小鬼的情绪在此刻又冒出了头，溜是溜不得的，事情至此怕是也不能以一句喝醉胡乱搪塞过去，膝盖却像是被什么磁石吸紧了动弹不得。我正懊丧不已，忽然觉得颊上一凉，他冲我眨眨眼，笑道："你弄得我怪痒的。"

他声音低沉又带着笑意，把周遭的空气都撞得一颤一颤。我带着气一口啃上他嘴角，换来他一句低低的咒骂。这颗痣平日里随着他嘴角上蹿下跳，嚣张得很，此刻却乖乖躺在原地，一副好孩子的模样。

我们靠得极近。他的眼镜早被我以碍事为由扔到一边，一双眼睛直直望进去像是某种甜蜜粘稠的液体的漩涡，还带着酒香。哦，这酒香是自他唇间跑出来的，是清冽而甘甜的，是一场幻梦的入口。

正如此国一位作家所说：『威士忌是悲剧，清酒是喜剧。 』

他很配合地解开衣带，向我展露身体。握在我手里的骨细而轻，却漂亮地舒展开来。薄薄一层温暖皮肉附在上面，既无多余又非嶙峋，只在关节处被撑得透明，由此也格外易上色罢了。他像一只天鹅。我的指尖小心翼翼地游走，如同对待天鹅脆弱的羽翼。

 

我忘了那个夜晚是怎样结束的，那之后我们的交往仍一如往常：谈心、泛舟、喝酒，以及多出来的许多个那样的夜晚。无关情欲而顺从自然的，孩子般真诚的夜晚。

 

"你好像很喜欢骨头。"

他说这话时我正在抽烟。我们在我逼仄的小公寓的床上少见得闹到了凌晨，两个人筋疲力竭但并无睡意。他的腕骨躺在我手心里，像我第一次碰触他的皮肤时一样。窗外的天空是灰蓝色的，我知道再不久阳光就将惹人厌地豁然登场。

"我前不久听到过一个关于骨头的故事，"他自顾自说道，"是一位陪酒女郎同我讲的。"

他说后半句的时候语调上扬，似乎想看到我独占欲发作，像抓到丈夫外遇的太太般咄咄逼问的场面。我对他的套路再熟悉不过，故意不中他的下怀，只是发出几个气音应答。

他摸了摸鼻子，叹了口气，继续道："那女郎前不久失去了弟弟。弟弟酷爱饮酒而居无定所，无论怎样劝诫都没有悔改的意思，有一天终于因饮酒过度在某处的旅店交代了性命。"

"女郎接到通知，便迅速处理了后事，火化了弟弟的尸体。那骨灰一开始是与常人无异的白色——"他转向我，"你猜后来如何了？"

我觉得这又是他不知从何处听来的志怪故事，故意讲来吓我。此国风土人情使然，最不缺的就是志怪故事，他颇爱看我因此吓得发抖或失语的反应。

"你说吧。"我干巴巴地讲。

"之后隔了数日，女郎再打开骨灰罐子，却发现骨头变成了樱花花瓣般的颜色。 "他说罢，抢过我手中的烟深深吸了一口，又凑近用亮晶晶的眼睛看着我，"你觉得这故事是真是假？"

我无语，只觉得这是个集齐日式浪漫与残忍的典型故事，至于到底是童话，还是志怪，我也无从分辨。

他抽光了我的烟，看我不语，用凸出的，同样得我盛赞的膝盖骨顶我的腿。"你说我的骨头会不会是红色的？"

"不可能。"我下意识道。

"为何？你又没见过？你怎么知道？"他来了兴致，总像小孩子顶嘴一样与我争辩。

我又闭嘴不语，盯着窗外颜色越来越浅的天空。

打火机点燃，"啪"地一声，屋内的尼古丁含量再次上升。他在迷迷蒙蒙的烟雾后面，连声音都迷迷蒙蒙地听不真切："若我死了，你便把我的骨灰带回去，不要供着，你自己处理吧。"

我的心咚地一声巨响，近乎暴躁地掐了他手里的烟，把他摁进怀里用被子狠狠蒙住了头。他在我胸前轻轻叹了一声，闭上了眼。

此时天光已经大亮了。

 

托我朋友的福，我的教职升了一级。外语系事务本就繁忙，如今更抽不开身。几个研究任务在身，我也不好浑水摸鱼，只得牺牲休息时间。我与他说了，他只说理解理解，并叮嘱我按时饮食，保重身体。我们的通信次数少了下来，但基本还算稳定。

我收到他从北方寄来的信已是几个月后了。信封信纸都极为简陋，内容只有一句『x君，若无急事，请来看我，我很想你。』我以最快的速度收拾行装，按信封上的地址找了过去。

我的朋友坐在案前，一身黑衣。他头发长了不少，胡子也长了出来，但镜片后一双带着笑意的眼睛与从前并无二致。

"我本以为你是被学校派来北方的。"我的语气有些冷硬。

"难道不是吗？"他又一副想要蒙混过关的表情。

"你从学校辞职了。"我人缘颇差，又一心研究，这一惊天消息还是出发前从校长处得知的。而最应告诉我的人却至今一字不提。

他低头摸了摸鼻子，看我是真生气了，又走过来拉起我的手柔声哄我。他真是块撒娇的好料子，又最擅读人心，知道我是万万不可能与他翻脸的。我仔细看了看，这人皮肉上并没有受什么委屈，就放了心，态度也软了下来。

他拉着我的手在案前坐下，又献宝似的从袖筒里抽出一个纸卷。"我是要找这种鸟。"眼里满满都是兴奋的光彩。

这纸卷想必已被他翻看了不下百次，边缘皱皱巴巴，绘图的部分却依旧是崭新的。我看了一眼便摇头。即便是个文科生，我也知道这鸟仅存在于传说之中，不知道他这个专业人士怎么会犯这样的错误。

"不成不成，你就是找到下辈子也找不到的。这世上本没有，你又何苦这样。"

话一出口我便后了悔，不该说得这样绝情的。他却没什么反应，只是将纸卷收了起来，哈哈笑着拉我去附近的酒吧喝酒。

 

我们又像许久之前一样大吃大喝胡闹了一番，对最近的事情只字未提。秋天的风寒气透骨，他执意要开窗，我们只能裹着被子缩作一团。

身体记忆被唤醒后，一切行动都归于本能。他住的旅馆能听到海潮拍岸的声音，循环往复，似乎也温暖而多情了起来。我们仿佛坐着木盆，只身在摇晃且漫无边际的海浪上漂流，只能听得到海风与彼此的低语。

"还找吗？"

"不找了。"他懒懒道。

海浪声击打着我的耳膜。

"我们回去吧。"

他似乎回答了，然而声音被滔天的风浪声吞没。我还没来得及咒骂就已昏昏睡去。

 

他暂住的小镇人烟稀少。我俩并肩站在空荡荡的月台上，不发一言。

火车快到的时候，他恶作剧地拍了一下我另一侧的肩。我中了计，也失去了再次抓住他的机会，只能在几十步外看他放声大笑直不起腰。

其实他大可不必如此，我从不会留他，他也借着我的放纵愈发猖狂。

 

他笑了一会儿直起了身，突然用中文大喊着我的名字，用力地挥动着手臂。

这一声在异国的天空下如同一道惊雷。

我半张着口，全身僵硬如同石头，只有眼泪不听使唤地滚出来。我开口喊他，只出了第一个音节声音就被火车碾过去。

他停了一下，似乎在努力分辨我说了什么，而后又向我欢快地摆了摆手，随即转身跳下了月台。他穿着一身本地人的黑色传统旅装，风掀起袖袍如同一只鸦。

 

我又回到了学校。这之后我常常收到他的信，有时间隔一个礼拜，有时半个月或一个月。我曾尝试给他写过回信，但往往都石沉大海。我们就这样通信了许多年，期间曾见过寥寥几面。他换过不少女伴，也做过一些匪夷所思的滑稽事，闹到我不得不替他收场。

 

在我们相识的第十个年头，警察给我带来了有关于他的最后一条消息。我简略打点，辞去了职务，赶赴最后一次与他的约会。

他那个模模糊糊的誓言终究是实现了。

 

我不知该如何定性我对他的感情，是同为异乡客的依赖，是出于嫉妒心产生的征服欲，亦或是对于美的单纯追求。我不知道他算不算是我的爱人，只知道他是我唯一的挚友。而这个荒唐的誓言——那一份曾是他又不再是他的冰冷重量交到我手中的时候，我终于懂了他早已许给我的，唯一的承诺。

 

我抱着罐子来到他的家乡，站在河边一块突出的岩石上，河水轰隆隆的声音震得耳膜钝钝地响。我想起他曾经给我讲过的故事，想起故事里有着樱花般色泽的骨灰。

流浪者的骨头是否都是红色的呢？

我抱着仅看一眼，就将骨灰撒进河里的心思打开了盖子，却没想到里面的东西竟相飞了出来——

是羽毛。

白色的、黑色的、乃至仅存在于画上的漂亮羽毛，在河流上空飞舞着，围绕着我轻盈地漂浮着，被大风卷进一旁的山林里没了影踪。

 

我再看，那罐子却已空了。 

河的另一边是我的家乡。

 

我把空罐子藏在了破庙里观音像的脚下。我跪在他面前，虔诚地亲吻布满灰尘的泥土。

 

fin.


End file.
